Haruka's Coven
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU Haruka Kuran has a big mess on his hands, thanks to his father, the former pureblood king. Features Young Kaname, Zero and Ichiru. Angst and fluff. Mature themes. FullSum inside.
1. Headaches

**A/N: Another VK plot bunny, YAY! I've been thinking about this one all week. LOL. And yes, yes, I am working on chapters for the other VK fics, a lot of them are half-done at the moment simply because it's finals week right now and I'd rather pass my classes at the moment, no matter how much I like fic writing. Anyway, this fic is meant to be a bit of everything and I simply had the urge to write about Haruka and young Kaname as Father/Son. Just too good to pass up. Since this functions as Young Kaname and Haruka, things will be AU and changed as I see fit. Biggest change is Haruka and Juri are not married to each other. ****Slow-moving plot, will be plenty of angst and fluff. I plan to write future chapters from Haruka's POV. Will feature young Kaname and Zero and Ichiru. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**FULL SUMMARY: Haruka's father established the Council of Elders and left his youngest son in charge as he stepped down from monarchy. His last actions have brought no end of pain in the past years, in which Rido and Juri are married with Yuki as their daughter. Haruka suffers from the ordered death of his lovely wife at his father's request and attempts to raise his son, Kaname, while sorting out the political and power changes in the vampire world. In the midst of such confusion, Haruka falls in love, watches his little boy grow up and learns that even when love hurts, it is still worth it, because Haruka's family means everything to him-and those council idiots have no idea who they are messing with.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vampire Knight anything, that belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only lay claim to my personal plot bunnies and whatever random original characters needed to push the story along. **

**WARNINGS: Rated M for a reason, will contain/but not limited to, Eventual Yaoi/slash pairings and adult themes. Others will be added as I see fit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka Kuran pinched the bridge of his nose with two pale fingers. It the faintest touch of something remotely human in the pureblooded vampire as he attempted to quell the first waves of frustration that were brimming up to a boiling point.<p>

The vampire council was insufferable—really!

There was a precious window of five seconds between now and their imminent demise if something didn't interrupt him before his darker nature surged to the side. He never should have agreed to host their monthly meeting in the Kuran manor.

He should have put his foot down. He should have demanded that they hold the meeting elsewhere. He should have made excuses.

But now, here he was, in his own home, on the grounds of his own estate and his control was slipping. There was nowhere to run to, no chance of retreating and the consequences for letting his control slip were sure to have the kind of repercussions he'd been trying so desperately to avoid.

At that precise moment, there was a rather loud crash outside in the hallway.

The council members shifted uneasily as a group, but Haruka was up on his feet and heading towards the tall dining room doors. Technically, the dining room wasn't the best of places to host a meeting for the prestigious gaggle of important vampires, but his study was like him, a private and reserved place and Haruka knew that cramming nearly thirty vampires inside of his personal office wasn't the best of ideas.

Of course, hosting the meeting of the month in his home also meant there were certain to be a few distractions and possibly accidents. Accidents because the servants could be nervous when confronting an elite council member and accidents because of a certain eight-year-old bundle of mischief by the name of Kaname.

Eight years of being a father told Haruka that nothing serious had happened, after all, his pureblood senses were calm and collected, true proof that there was very little that could set him off. Yes, he was frustrated, annoyed and possibly tempted to eradicate the entire vampire council simply for their bickering ways inside of _his_ home, but this Haruka Kuran.

The Haruka Kuran, heir and pureblooded prince of Kuran lines.

Well, one of the pureblooded princes.

His father had seen it fit to dissolve the monarchy that had served them all for so long and established the Vampire Senate, or rather, The Council of Elders, to handle the burden of controlling the vampire society.

His father had done it because he was tired and selfish.

Tired of cleaning up other people's messes, tired of having to worry constantly for his own life and tired of being pestered to marry women he didn't care for.

Selfish, because he'd made Juri marry Rido, selfish because he'd designated Haruka as the one to keep an eye and run the Council behind the scenes until it could stand on its own two feet and selfish because now that his life was complete, he was content to meddle with Haruka's.

The tall, dark-haired vampire paused for a moment at the dining room doors and then pushed aside the tumultuous thoughts in his head as he pushed the giant oak doors open. He had a vague idea of what he would see in the hallway, but to his complete surprise, it really wasn't what he had been expecting.

Instead of a clumsy servant and spilled serving tray, Haruka found himself staring at his younger sister, Juri, holding Kaname up by the scuff of his neck and a valiant Yuki with her head reared back about to let out a loud wail of displeasure.

The source of the crash wasn't quite anywhere near, until Haruka realized that the twin vases adoring the pedestals on either side of the dining room doors were missing. A glance to the side showed that his ever-efficient sister had mentally swiped the pieces to the side—for the children's safety—and then let her temper get the better of her.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence and when her fuming, scarlet eyes turned to glare at him, he met them, calmly. "Hello Juri. I thought you were going out with Rido and Yuki." Haruka moved forward, extending his arms for the squirming boy that had immediately gone limp the moment his father had stepped into the hallway. "Is something the matter?"

Juri furiously thrust the limp bundle into his outstretched arms. She was practically radiating anger. "Keep your son in better control!" She bit off each word, reaching down to yank Yuki up from the floor. The little brunette seemed about to finally let out her scream, when a well-placed hand clapped over her mouth. "You're spoiling, Kaname, Haruka!" Her eyes flashed. "They were running around in the hallways playing with…with-!" She shook her head as if she couldn't quite bring herself to speak the words out loud. "With this!" She stepped away from the ground and a glint of silver flashed through.

Haruka frowned. He recognized that. A hunter dart. It was often a last resort for purebloods wishing to die peacefully through a simple method of blood. The dart would ensure that the wound remained open for the blood to run out. He had disenchanted one of them—his mother's—and kept it on his desk in his office as a toy when he wanted to think. His dark eyes flickered to Kaname and he took note of the fact that his only son had gone rather still in a matter of seconds. "Kaname…?" There was a hint of warning.

Juri huffed. "If you can't watch him properly then I'll take him!"

A warning growl slipped through Haruka's throat.

Juri hissed in answer. "He's been nothing but a brat since she died!" His sister didn't dare speak the name out loud, but Haruka knew exactly who she meant.

"He is my son and I'll take care of him!" He said, quietly. The quiet should've been a hint. Juri was ready for a fight when a newcomer on the scene drew their attention.

"Juri?" It was Rido and he looked a little put-out. "Ah, Haruka." He said, stiffly. "Hosting today? Having fun?"

"Take your wife and daughter to dinner and a show." Haruka's voice was deceptively pleasant. "And in the future, be sure to send a written notice if you intend to visit my home in the future."

"Really, Haru?" Rido snorted, bristling at the smoldering look that came his way. He could tell something was off and he didn't need to be a pureblood to figure that out. His eyes narrowed and he turned his attention to Juri and then to Yuki. "What happened to her?"

Juri's hand moved and Yuki led out a bloodcurdling wail.

All vampires present winced.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~<strong>


	2. Study Talk

**A/N: Finally, chapter 2 of this fic. I can't wait to really get into this world where Haruka is in his full pureblooded glory. LOL. I'm having way too much fun with this, I suppose. Anyhow, see first chapter for full summaries and such. This chapter is longer to make up for the long wait. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vampire Knight anything, that belongs to Matsuri Hino. I only lay claim to my personal plot bunnies and whatever random original characters needed to push the story along. **

**WARNINGS: Rated M for a reason, will contain/but not limited to, Eventual Yaoi/slash pairings and adult themes. Mild mention of CP/spanking in this chaper. Others will be added as I see fit.**

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" Rido was the first one to snap. He rounded on his young daughter with a glare that could rival his wife's. "Be quiet!"<p>

"Don't yell at her!" Juri twisted away from her husband with a scowl painted on her face. "She's just been through a-"

"The Vampire Council lies beyond those doors." Haruka didn't bother to keep the coolness from his voice, family or not. "I would thank you not to disturb them as you currently are doing."

Juri clapped a hand over her daughter's mouth once more. She flinched when the child managed to bite her hand. She stared incredulously down at the squirming toddler and then back at her husband in dismay.

Haruka merely tucked Kaname close to him with one arm and rubbed his forehead with the other. He was tired. This was really turning out to be one of those long sorts of days that he really didn't want to be dealing with. Kaname's thin arms tentatively crept 'round his neck, holding on tight.

The husband and wife squabble before them was about to begin on rather epic proportions when the doorway to the study opened and one esteemed figure poked a head through. Haruka immediately stepped forward, shielding the others from view and tightening his grip on his son.

"Elder Asato." There was the faintest touch of respect in his voice. "I am so sorry to subject the council to this, but a family matter—as you can see." He gestured towards the child currently clinging to him and then the figures of his sister and brother who were now looking somewhat embarrassed at having been 'caught' out in such a public way. "If I could have a moment to tend to things?"

"Of course, Kuran." The elder Ichijo allowed, sharp eyes easily seeing and noting all that had taken place in the hallway. Almost everything. "If it would only be but a moment, I shall take the floor on discussions for promoting peace through a joint education proposal, your own, I believe?"

"That would be…acceptable." Haruka allowed. He'd really rather give the proposal himself, but he knew the political sway that the Elder Ichijo held would go a long way in promoting and insuring that his idea was at least heard in its entirety. At least, of course, if the Elder Ichijo chose to explain every point.

There were no other options, so nothing else happened.

A relieved Haruka watched as the council man disappeared back into the room and then as his brother and sister managed to bundle off their brat of a daughter as they excused their presence from the Kuran Manor.

He scowled as they disappeared from view and then turned his attention to the very quiet and very still little boy in his arms. "Kaname?"

There was no answer, but the little head burrowed closer to his neck.

Haruka sighed. "The study then?" He said, aloud—meaning for it to be a verbal acknowledgment for the child as he started down the hallway and towards the aforementioned place.

* * *

><p>His study was quiet and warm—filled with the soothing scents of old books and sandalwood. Haruka took his seat on the usual chair behind his desk. He gently pried the reluctant Kaname from around his neck and set the boy on the cleared space of his desk.<p>

Kaname twisted his hands together in his lap, his eyes fixed on the tangled fingers, not daring to meet his father's gaze.

For a moment, nothing was said.

And then, Haruka sighed. "Kaname…" The name was breathed with some exasperation and at touch of fondness. "We've had this discussion before." He frowned. "I really do not wish to be locking my study door, simply because my son cannot keep his word."

Little Kaname's hands clenched into tight fists on his lap. He didn't answer.

Haruka took note of the change, but did not mention it. "You promised me you would not come in here without my permission. You promised if you did, that you would not touch anything." The frown deepened. "So why is it that you were outside, in the hallway, with the one thing that you know better than to have even looked at." His voice grew hard. "You know what those darts are used for! What made you think it was suitable to play with and with Yuki too! Both of you could've been hurt or seriously injured! I do not ask for your promises, lightly!"

Kaname whimpered.

"You know better."

The disappointment was now clear in his father's tone as the older vampire reached over and tipped up the little chin, forcing dark burgundy eyes to meet his own red-flecked ones.

"Don't you, Kaname?"

"Yes, Father." The words came steadily through trembling pink lips.

* * *

><p>Several minutes after it was over, young Kaname stood on a wooden stool, facing a deliberately blank corner in his father's study. There were a few tear tracks on his face, but nothing more. The minutes ticked by with slow steady agony. His lower lip quivered and a quiet sniffle broke the silence in the air.<p>

One hand crept backwards towards his warmed bottom, when Haruka cleared his throat from his position behind the desk. "Stay still, Kaname." He admonished.

The traitor hand immediately went limp at the little boy's side. He knew better than to test his father after what had just happened.

Haruka returned his attention to the written proposal on his desk, tracing a few lines through it with a yellow highlighter. He made several corrections on that page and turned to the next. His gaze flickered to the clock and he continued with his work.

Several minutes later, he looked to the corner when the clock on his desk had reached the appointed number. "Time's up, Kaname." He rose from the desk and crossed the room to stand behind his son. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

At once, the little boy turned and flung himself into the open arms he knew would be there. "I'm sorry, Father, I'm sorry!" He wailed in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Haruka's dark eyebrows arched upwards into his fringe as he took in the sobbing armful and the replayed the punishment. It hadn't been anywhere near as harsh as what his father would've done for such an infraction and in truth, he'd only given the child a few token swats for playing with a weapon that could have killed him, a standard punishment for breaking one rule to never willfully put himself in harm's way—never mind that the dart was mostly harmless with the hunter poison taken out of it—it was more so the principle of the matter.

"Kaname?" He wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy and bent down to press a kiss to the chocolate-colored hair. "Shh, it's okay, Kaname. I forgive you. All's forgiven." The sobs came harder and Haruka hefted the child into his arms, rocking him gently as worry began to slip into his thoughts. The boy hadn't cried like this for quite some time—Kaname simply wasn't a crier. "Kaname, whatever is the matter?" He prompted, after a few more moments of helpless sobbing.

"I didn't do it!" He wailed.

"Kaname?"

"She came in here first and then she took the-"

"She? Yuki?"

"Y-yes!"

The story came tumbling out after that and Haruka listened, feeling a sense of righteous indignance coming over him. He listened as Kaname told him of how his cousin had bypassed the protective charms he'd cast on the office and how he'd tried to keep her from entering and then from touching things and then how there'd been a fight and how she'd stolen the dart and ran and then how he'd stolen it back and how things had gotten out of hand and then how Aunt Juri had gotten involved.

Haruka frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this before, son?"

"Because it didn't matter!" He sniffled.

"Excuse me?"

"I still touched it and I went in your study without permission." Kaname sniffled some more, his cries fading. "And I could've called you. I could've called Seiren and I-I…I just got mad and I didn't mean to push her, but she was being a brat and-!"

"Shh, shh. That's enough." Haruka soothed. "I think I can understand what happened and why—and you are right, you would still be in trouble for entering my office, after giving me your promise and for touching that dart when you knew fully well what it was. I understand you were trying to protect your cousin at first and I know that you wouldn't have taken things this far if you weren't provoked." He hugged him tight. "Shall we simply call it even?"

"Yuki…" Kaname pouted.

Haruka hid a smile and tweaked the boy's nose. "I'm sure her mother and father had something to say about her little adventure. In the future, I expect you to think things through before acting on impulse. You know better. I know that you know better and impulsive behavior is unbecoming for a pureblood of our caliber, understood?"

"Yes."

"Kaname?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good boy."

"Why don't you run down to the kitchens and get a quick snack before dinner? Did you finish your homework before Yuki arrived?"

"Yes, Father."

"I'm proud of you. Then you may amuse yourself however you like until dinner."

Haruka set the lad down on his feet and turned him towards the door, urging him forward with a light swat.

"W-will you lock the study, Father?" Kaname hovered in the doorway, sadness showing plainly in his eyes.

Haruka let himself smile. "Only when Yuki comes to visit."

Kaname's face broke into a wide smile and he gave a dip of his head before turning and scampering out into the hallway.

Haruka chuckled softly, watching the empty doorway and listening to the sound of the retreating footsteps. He was looking forward to tonight—the stress of the day was making the nighttime seem so much more appealing when he thought of a certain long-haired lover and certain activities that were certain to follow along that vein.

The smile settled faintly on his features as he turned back to the desk. "Seiren?"

The young girl materialized by his side within minutes, her head bowed respectfully. "Haruka-sama."

"Make the changes I've marked here and resubmit this in proposal form to the council through the proper channels."

Ash-colored hair bobbed in response as the girl accepted the folder. "Yes, Haruka-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And how did you like that? I just love seeing Haruka and Kaname together. They're adorable. LOL. And there's a glimpse of Seiren, though for this to work, AU-wise, she's about five years old than Kaname, who is about 7-years-old in this moment. Thanks for reading! Review if you like.**


	3. Lover Talk

**A/N: Finally, chapter 3 of this fic. See first chapter for full summaries/disclaimers and such. Apologies for the short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off somewhere about here. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: Rated M for a reason, will contain/but not limited to, Eventual Yaoi/slash pairings and adult themes. Others will be added as I see fit.**

* * *

><p>The night came quicker than he'd wished it to.<p>

With relief, Haruka stepped inside his personal chambers, having already seen Kaname off to bed, tucking him in with the customary goodnight kiss and story. Siren was next. He sent her off with a pat to the head and a printed schedule for the next day. The young woman was becoming nearly invaluable—just as her mother had been. Now that his son and ward-in-training was taken care of, it was his turn.

Haruka entered the sitting room and moved past it, aiming for the bedroom off to the door on the right. He tapped once, for warning—though more out of habit than the need to warn—and then entered, seeking the sight and presence of the one who would soothe away the ruffles of the day.

He wasn't disappointed.

Long blond-gold hair pooled on the mattress, while the white-clad figure painstakingly ran a brush through the wayward strands.

"Kaien?" Haruka murmured, surging forward and circling around the bed to meet the dancing honey colored eyes of his long-time lover.

"Haruka." The hairbrush was thrown aside and Kaien Cross was on his feet and in the arms of the pureblooded vampire who immediately sought his lips in a bruising kiss. "Haruka…" The name was repeated, somewhat breathlessly as he found himself melting into the strong embrace. "Haruka, Haruka, Haruka…" He chanted softly as a string of kisses were fluttered along his face and down one side of his neck.

After a few long moments, Haruka released him enough for the pair to make it to the bed. The dark-haired vampire settled comfortably atop the covers and the golden-haired hunter settled in beside him, snuggling up to the offered warmth and arm that curved possessively around his shoulders.

"Long day?" He prompted, when the vampire made no move to initiate anything beyond the possessive arm wrapped tightly about his angular shoulders. He could practically feel the weariness radiating from his lover and it didn't sit well with him. His own day had been rather trying in a few areas, but it had only served to dampen the usual enthusiasm that hung around him—something that it would seem was a good thing, as his lover didn't seem inclined to handle such exuberance. He leaned into the embrace and tentatively ran a few fingers up and down the arm holding him. "Very long?"

"Very long." Haruka hummed, tilting his head to the side to nuzzle his face in the golden strands. He breathed in the calming scent of his Chosen and let his eyes half-close against the wariness. "You?"

"Busy, as usual." Kaien gave a soft, contented sigh. If this was all Haruka felt up to for now, then that was fine. He, himself, was weary and it was nice to simply be close like this. He'd missed the little moments where they were simply together and it was enough. As if sensing his train of thought, the arms cradling him tightened. Kaien smiled. "Lots of paperwork and such. Not very fun at all. I wish I could just put it all in the trash and tell them to resend everything. Then I'd have more time."

The deep chuckle sent warm vibrations downwards. "Paperwork is never fun, my love and even if you were to do that, they'd probably send you copies in triplicate or some such nonsense." Haruka began to comb his fingers through the golden, silken strands. "I hoped you'd come tonight. I wasn't sure if you would." He hesitated, then tangled his hands a little in the hair. "I wanted you."

"I know. I felt it. I had to."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you."

"No thanks are needed."

"Thank you just the same." Haruka returned. He didn't really want to talk about his day, but knowing his lover as he did, sometimes it did help to mention some things—as long as he was careful of which parts he spoke of and which names he dared name.

"Haru?"

"It is fine." The dark-haired vampire murmured. "Just thinking."

"Is it that bad?"

"Perhaps worse."

"Ah. Can you talk about it?"

"It would be best on both sides if I did not." Haruka said, quietly.

"Then that's fine." Kaien smiled. "Talk about something else? How is Kaname?"

The pureblood brightened, faintly. "He is fine."

"Has Juri given up her foolish campaign to adopt him?"

The pureblood gave a rather undignified snort. "Of course not. She believes I have no parenting skills that could properly mould the next pureblooded prince and wishes to impart her foolishness to him."

"Ah."

"Indeed." Haruka was silent for a moment. "She does not understand that I would die first, before I would ever let my son be raised by her hand or Rido's."

Kaien's slender hand tightened on the arm wrapped around his waist. "Then we'll just have to make sure that he doesn't end up there, right?"

"She never will."

"Good." Kaien frowned. "Why would she want him when she has Yuki?"

"Kaname is an heir. In every possible way and he is of our royal line." Haruka sighed. "He will be instrumental in our coming future, in every change that is coming now." He hesitated. "And Rido wants him."

"Kaname is loyal to you alone."

"You sound so sure of this."

"You aren't?" Kaien frowned. "You are his world, Haru. You know that you're everything to him and he won't just forget something like this if anything should ever happen to you, heaven forbid." The serious tone tugged a smile from the serious pureblood.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Kaien stretched, angling his head upwards. Sitting and cuddling was definitely not going to be enough—not after such a subtle admission. He'd been trying, but it most certainly wouldn't be acceptable anymore. "Kiss me?" He began, twisting so that he was all but sitting in the vampire's lap, slender arms curving upwards to loop around the pale neck.

"Gladly." And Haruka did.

Kaien parted his lips as the kiss deepened, demanding a little more and taking what was given. He broke away for a breath of air and smiled, before locking his arms behind that pale neck and drawing his dark-haired lover down for another one. "Kiss me-" he breathed.

"And make it all go away." Haruka finished. He didn't need further encouragement to follow through on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Do leave a comment and let me know what you think of HarukaKaien.** ^_^


End file.
